


Nerds in Love

by Eudoxia



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, imported from LJ, math puns, my old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eudoxia/pseuds/Eudoxia
Summary: Scotty's having a bad day, but a note from his lover makes it all the better.





	

 

To be brief, Scotty was having a bad day.

First, the replicator from which he usually acquired his breakfast had broken before he could get his morning coffee and sandwich, and since he _was_ Chief Engineer, he felt it was his responsibility to fix it before anyone else had to go sandwichless. This meant he had gotten said coffee and sandwich half an hour late, something which did not make him happy. Next, the lovely Captain Kirk had decided they need to escape the planet they were orbiting at warp infinity, so it was Scotty’s job to make sure they didn’t blow up. This meant a very tense forty-five minutes on his back in several different Jefferies tubes in several awkward positions. The next few hours were spent monitoring the warp core, the dilithium crystals, and the engine temperatures. Then, after they’d dropped down to a warp that wasn’t break-neck, he’d had to run around like a chicken with its head cut off to undo all the modifications he’d made. Needless to say, Chief Engineer Scott could do with a massage.

At the moment, Scotty was walking towards his office, haggard and tired and wanting a nap. But he still had paperwork to fill out concerning all the modifications and de-modifications and whatnot he’d made to his lovely ship that day. Scotty’s shoulders slumped as he neared his door.

 _“With all this work, I’ll be lucky to even get a glimpse of Pavel today,”_ he thought as he keyed in his entry code. The Scotsman shuffled inside and flopped down into his chair, tipping his head back to rub at his eyes with his hand. He remained like that until the pain in his back reminded him just why he kept a bottle of aspirin in his desk drawer. Scotty opened his eyes to reach for the drawer but something on the tabletop caught his attention. It was a piece of folded honest-to-God paper. That in itself was interesting enough but what was written within was just as curious.

_9x-7i > 3(3x-7u)_

_~.^ 0101000001100001011100110110100001100001_

Scotty worked out the math problem quickly and, though he was (admittedly) a bit rusty on his binary, discovered the name of the sender. His body seemed to relax, some of the tension seeping from his shoulders, his neck, and his face softening into a small, wistful smile. The reason being that, when you worked it out, the message read like this:

 _9x-7i > 3(3x-7u)_  
\-----------------  
9x-7i > 9x-21u  
-9x -9x  
\-----------------  
-7i > -21u  
/-7 /-7  
\-----------------  
i<3u

~.^ Pasha

His lover was something else.

01110100011010000110010100100000011001010110111001100100


End file.
